A provider device may provide content to a set of receiver devices via a network (e.g., a cellular network, a wired network, a wireless network, a combination of types of networks, etc.). As the content travels through the network to the set of receiver devices, the network may cause delays in the reception of the content by the set of receiver devices (e.g., based on travel time of the content through a wired/wireless connection, based on processing delays at network components, based on queueing delays at network components, etc.), which may lead to latency between the provider device and the set of receiver devices.